Bitter Pill to Swallow
by ThePinkyPop
Summary: 'Someone always screws him over. Referees, Smackdown GM's and Superstars alike. But his best friend' Christian wonders why Edge did what he did at Summerslam. A knock at the door could give him the answers he craves. Oneshot with some strong swearing.


**So I'm back (again). I know I'm getting very bad at updating at this point. I will try to update my other stories at some stage. Be patient please. (Have a cookie on me, lol). For now though, how about y'all try reading this piece of writing. This is a oneshot here with my favorite duo, Edge and Christian. Because I always seem to write them fighting with each other or going through shit together, I'm sticking with that theme here. Based on their little 'reunion' at Summerslam. Take note that in this oneshot, kayfabe does NOT exist. Forgive me if it ends a little abruptly too but yeah, that's just it, lol. So please read, review and so forth and thanks for sticking with me! :)**

* * *

><p>The room was average sized, painted a simple white with the necessary furniture scattered neatly in the appropriate places. The former world champion lay on the only bed, stretched out to feel more comfortable. His hands were currently above his head, fingers running through his sweaty blond locks. He had lost the match and the title. Again. He'd even executed the exact same move as before which was reversed into the cunning RKO. He tried to kick out but his body refused. The final slam onto the steel steps had pushed it and his body fell unconscious as the potential win slipped from his grasp. Three seconds and it had been over. He was fuming. Livid with the knowledge that he had lost his golden prize once again.<p>

"Mr Reso, you can take these to ease the back pain. Otherwise, you should be alright", the doctor utters softly, handing a small bottle of pills to the Canadian. Christian just glares in response, prompting the medic to leave.

'He's lucky he did or that bottle would have been launched right back at him', he gripes silently, dropping the container to the floor. The small thud and rattling that follows confirms that the contents are no longer inside. Christian rolls his eyes at the action, not caring one bit.

He couldn't believe how things had turned around. He had entered the match, confident that there was no way Orton would leave champion. But no. His plan would turn into an absolute mess. To make things worse, it wasn't even his fault. Of course, nothing ever is. Someone always screws him over. Referees, Smackdown GM's and Superstars alike. But his best friend! The one man he thought he could still trust. The one who believed in him, always supported him and didn't care what anyone thought about him. The one man who he had won seven tag team title's with, had revolutionised tag team wrestling with, had stuck with through thick and thin. Who had been his best friend, his brother for twenty seven years. He had called him to ask for this favour and he had said yes. He arrived, he came out as planned, everything was going fine. Then like a light switch, he turned off on him.

'Starts talking crap about my actions and how I'd become a disgrace to myself. He even had the nerve to call me a bitch. In front of thousands of people. Then he left. And I lost. It's his fault. He put me off my game, berated me, humiliated me! Left me to fend for myself. He tells me he loves me, that we'll be best friends forever yet he insults me live on PPV before my title match!', Christian rants to himself.

He eases up into a sitting position, his back protesting at the movement. He winches slightly at the twinge before picking up a nearby glass and throwing it at the wall. It smashes into hundreds of shards, landing all over the floor. "Son of a bitch!", he yells, his face turning red.

A faint knock on the door vibrates throughout the room, causing the blond to turn his eyes towards the titanium barrier.

"What?", Christian shouts at the person, not concerned about the volume his voice has taken.

"Jason…?", another man mumbles back, his voice gruff and almost hesitant.

Christian freezes briefly, knowing who the person on the other side is. Silence fills the room, leaving both men in an awkward waiting game. The door rattles slightly, causing the Canadian to jump slightly. It opens with a whoosh, stopping before it hit's the opposite wall. A tall blond man stands in the doorway, his hair hanging loosely at his shoulders and an uneasy look in his eyes.

"Hey Jay", he mutters. Jay stares at him in disgust, catching the 'I'm trying to act like nothing happened' smile on his face.

"What the hell do you want?", Jay spits, his voice scornful. His eyes glare darkly at his best friend, causing the older man to sigh.

"Look Jay, I know your mad at me now but I had no choice-".

"Whoa, just hang on a second!", Jay cuts off, "First of all, I'm not mad, I'm fucking furious Adam! Secondly, there is always a choice. You shouldn't have even thought of doing what you did. You're supposed to be my best friend!", he shouts loudly, getting to his feet in an adrenaline rushed rage.

"I am Jay, which is exactly why I did it", Adam explains, keeping his voice calm.

"That is a ridiculous excuse", Jay scoffs, sneering before looking back at The Rated R Superstar, "I would never have done anything like that to you. You cost me MY title! It's all your fault that I lost".

"Come on Jay, you really think that. All I did was try to stop you from getting yourself jumped. Your big ego and conniving attitude is what earns you enemies in the locker room and you know that. I didn't want to see Orton smash you again or anyone for that matter".

"You basically threw me to him in the ring, hook, line and fucking sinker!", Jay bellows back, his face growing a deep crimson.

"Do you not realise how far of the reservation you've gone since you lost the damn title to Orton months back. It's not healthy and you don't seem to realise how crazy you're going over these rematches you think you deserve".

"I DO DESERVE THEM. I thought you out of anyone would know that. I saw the way you reacted at Extreme Rules, you were happier then I was. That's why I called you. Not just cause of our history and friendship but because you get me. You know how much I want this and you thought it unfair that I had to fight Orton so soon after the ladder match".

"It was unfair, but that's no reason to go all out on a title match binge", Adam counters, his eyes drooping slightly from his friend's confession. Jay lies back against the bed, the tension in his muscles hurting his back again. He closes his eyes, trying to let some steam out.

"Tell me something Adam. When did you come up with this master plan to berate and abandon me before my important title match?".

Adam stares at him in despair, suddenly feeling guilty for what he had done. His intentions had truly been good, his main task having been to convince Jay to change his ways and go back to being his usual self. It had seemed simple enough. Jay called him and asked for the favour and Adam knew that he would listen to him. He didn't think that this would happen though. He'd even thought that Jay would untimely win the match and become a better, less bitchier champion. Things didn't span out like the original plan suggested though.

"Well Adam, when did your genius scheme come together, huh? When did you decide to screw me? Was it when I called you, when you got here, when you came down the ramp? Well, huh! Maybe it was 27 years ago when we met as children! Maybe it was 17 years ago when I started training! Maybe it was at Wrestlemania 2000 when we sat on those tables holding the tag team titles, that a plan formed in your head that you would screw me out of the title some day!", Jay screams loudly, snapping his eyes open, all the emotion coming out in a burst of anger, pain and betrayal.

Adam peers at him in shock, his mind replaying the words that had come from the fuming man's mouth. "I..How..", he starts but the words jumble in his mouth. He rakes a hand through his hair, stopping at the top to pull it a little, releasing his own emotions. "Why would you think that? You don't really believe that, do you?".

"I don't know anymore Adam!", Jay shouts back, confusion laced in his voice, "I mean you claim to be my brother and all, but it's shit like this that plants doubts in my head that our friendship is true. I mean, have you actually thought over what you did to me tonight?".

Adam stares back in frustration, "Come on Jay, have you thought about how you've been acting these past few months since I retired and you won that damn title?".

"That's not fair!", Jay roars, his voice cracking slightly at the end.

Adam pauses his movements at the small sound. He continues to look at his best friend, watching as Jay's eyes move to the ground, his breathing heavy and his shoulders shaking slightly. Adam walks closer to the younger man, attempting to get a better look at his tilted face.

"Jay", he says softly.

"Forget it Adam", Jay grunts, beginning to move past.

"Wait", Adam grabs Jay's arm and spins him around, holding his shoulders to stop him from moving, "There's more to why you're angry at me. What's wrong?".

Jay avoids his vision, his body tense beneath the older man. "Get off", he shrugs, unsuccessfully attempting to pull away.

"No Jay, not until you tell me why you're so worked up".

"Because you fucking sold me out", Jay growls, continuing to struggle under the grip.

"I didn't Jay! I'm trying to help here. I mean, come on, what is up with you? You've turned into this greedy, loathing, bitch of a man", Adam shakes him.

"That's rich coming from you!", Jay gripes, finally pulling away.

"What does that mean?".

"You know exactly what that means Adam. You're a hypocrite, you know that. You've acted like I have before. In fact, it was ten times worse!".

"That was different".

"HOW!".

"That was a different time, a different stage in my career. I was younger then, much less mature. But you, you're much more mature now, at the veteran stage of your career. Why do you need to have a tantrum every time you lose? This isn't 2001 anymore. I thought you grew out of that whiny shell you'd formed back then. Look, I know that some of your losses weren't fair and I wish that things had turned out differently but that's just life".

"LIFE!", Jay screams, angry tears welling in his eyes, "This isn't life! This is some sort of punishment that everyone in the WWE has me dealt ever since E+C split up. You don't realise how hard it's been for me to get to this point of my career. You got opportunities and title shots handed to you from left, right and centre. You got pushed, you got to be in the ring with the best, winning championship after championship. Meanwhile, I had to voluntarily quit my job because I was becoming so angry at being misused that it was turning me into a monster inside. But you were so caught up in cloud nine that you didn't notice this until I handed in my notice. So no Adam, this isn't life plaguing me, it's people that are doing this. And you just joined the list", Jay finishes, rubbing at his wet eyes.

Adam gapes at him, shock taking over his body.

"That's why I'm angry at you. Even though I thought you did, you just don't understand what it's been like for me. I get that you worked for what you got. It's just…". Several seconds pass with the trailed off sentence lingering in the air, both men silent in it's midst.

"Just what?", Adam suddenly mutters, finding his voice once again.

Jay looks at him properly, having not expected him to ask, "It's just.. just that.. I did too. I never got as much of a chance as you though. To show my worth. To prove that I could be world champion. I mean, I became champion eventually but only after you retired".

"That had nothing to do with it", Adam mutters back, more confidence entering his voice, "I may have opened the door, but you kicked it open so hard that it was left hanging by it's hinges. I know it took a long time for them to realise that you could do it but that's their loss. I mean, look at you now. You're a two time world champion along with all your other accomplishments. Everyone is damn proud of you. And believe me, I know what it's like to lose the title". Adam frowns indistinctly, remembering his own loss only a few months back.

Jay sighs and rubs a hand through his blond spikes, resting it on the back of his neck. "I'd forgotten about that", he utters, a sense of guilt in his tone, "I know how hard that was for you but that was a completely different situation".

"I know it was Jay, I'm just saying that it's a shared feeling here".

Jay sighs absently, collapsing into a nearby chair. He rests his head in his hands, moving his eyes to the ground again. "I put so much into that match at Extreme Rules. Everything was so perfect. It was in my environment, I had the upper hand. It happened in Tampa. You were there to share it with me", Jay mumbles, his voice soft and sad, "It was screwed to hell and back two days later. Two days Adam! Don't you realise how much that hurt me?".

Adam stares woefully at his long time friend, remembering how the loss had effected him. He pulls a chair near the door to Jay and sits down, resting his elbows on his knees as he leans forwards. "I already know how much it hurt you Jay-".

"Then why would you put me through that again?", Jay asks quietly, his voice on the verge of breaking.

A pang a regret and pain hits Adam, causing him to flinch at Jay's words. "I…", he starts but stops when the words don't come.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. You don't know what to say… I think you should go".

"Jay", Adam begs silently.

"Look Adam, I'm tired and sore from my match. This, this isn't helping. Just go please", Jay counters, finally meeting his gaze, his eyes confirming the excuse.

Adam stares at him blankly, unsure of what to do. Jay's exhausted look turns into a glare, prompting him to make a decision. He stands up and heads for the door, stopping as he reaches the handle.

"I didn't think you'd react this way Jay", Adam mutters, not turning to face him, "I was really only trying to help you. I wasn't betraying you or trying to ruin your career…".

Adam pauses, contemplating whether to continue or not. His hand slips around the handle and pulls it open. He takes two steps into the hallway before turning at an angle to shut the door.

"I'm sorry if you think I did", he whispers and pulls the door towards him, catching Jay's glance before it clicks. Jay's eyes register Adam's. He recognises the emotions in them.

Sadness, pain, frustration but most of all, remorse.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it. Anyway, thanks for stopping by. :)<strong>


End file.
